1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting and a connector with a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,366,494 discloses a terminal fitting that is inserted into a cavity of a connector housing from behind and includes a rectangular tubular main body to be locked resiliently by a locking lance formed at an inner wall of the cavity. Two stabilizers project from the main body while being spaced apart in a front-back direction. Guiding grooves are formed in the housing and communicate with the cavity to guide an insertion of a properly oriented terminal fitting into the cavity. However, the stabilizers contact a surface of the housing if the terminal fitting is oriented improperly to prevent complete insertion of the terminal fitting. The front ends of the stabilizers have surfaces extending steeply in a direction intersecting the front-back direction.
Front ends of the stabilizers may scrape off the facing wall surface of the housing and damage the housing if the terminal fitting is pushed forcibly into the cavity of the housing when the main body is in an incorrect insertion posture. A possibility of scraping off the facing wall surface of the connector housing can be reduced if the front ends of the stabilizers are inclined to recede toward projecting ends. However, the inclined front ends of the stabilizers may slide on the facing wall surface of the housing and it may not be possible to stop the insertion of the improperly oriented terminal fitting.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to prevent an inverted insertion preventing function of a terminal fitting with no problem.